Not a Monster
by AurorAngel
Summary: Hagrid is feeling down after Rita Skeeter's article about his parentage. It takes Rosmerta to make him see he is a man not a monster. Warnings:explict sex. Please Review:


Rosmerta wiped clean the last table and moving to the door locked it for the night but just as the lock clicked into place a large shaggy face appeared at the window. Rosmerta jumped startled before recognizing the man.

Unlocking the door she let him in.

"Uh, sorry Rosmerta if yer closed I can go…" The man groaned quietly, clearly not wanting to leave already.

"Oh, of course not Hagrid, what'll it be?" Moving behind the bar she leaned on the counter waiting for his order.

"Firewhisky." He grunted. Rosmerta gave him a questioning look, leaning across the bar as he threw his coat over a chair and took a seat at the nearest table.

"Bit stronger than your usual isn't it?"

"It is my intent ta become completely pissed tonight." He didn't meet her eyes as he spoke but instead stared into the flames leaping in the fireplace.

"Hmm." Rosmerta reached behind the counter retrieving a bottle and a glass.

Setting both on his table she remained outside the bar and leaned back against the counter arms crossed.

Picking up the bottle Hagrid gave her an exasperated sigh. "This is Mead. I wanted Firewhisky."

"We're out."

"Oh, then wha' is that?" He was becoming agitated with her as he gestured to the shelves behind the bar. Rosmerta didn't need to turn to know he addressed the bottle of Firewhisky setting straight across from them in plain view.

"Hagrid, the last thing ya need is to become intoxicated, behave like a rogue and make an arse of yourself now of all times. It's what all those people expect from a half giant, you've got to show them better."

Hagrid kept his eyes down examining the bottle as he poured himself a drink. "So, ya heard about that."

"Yes, I always read the Daily Prophet. Don't believe it anymore but I like to keep informed."

"Well this you can believe." He waved his glass before downing it. "It's true, I'm half giant. Me mum was a giant, took off when I was little... well, err young. Broke my father's heart. I guess I'm no better than her, some monster."

He gave up on the glass and started drinking from the bottle.

"You really think that?"

"What does it matter, its' s'what everyone else thinks." He slammed the bottle down so hard Rosmerta was surprised it didn't break.

Rosmerta shook her head smiling sadly. "Not everyone. People like ya, you've got friends."

"Yeah...well yeah." Hagrid nodded in agreement seeming to brighten a bit but he still took another swig from the bottle. Rosmerta reached out and took it from him.

"Hey, whacha..."

"Don't ya think you could find a better way to spend your night then drinking it away?" she asked quietly watching for any kind of response. He just didn't get it.

"Oh, you're tryin to get rid 'o me, you wanted to close. Sorry I'll go. I'll just pay fer the bottle and..." he began to stand but Rosmerta pushed him back down.

"I didn't mean for ya to leave." With him sitting they were near the same height and she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

As she straightened up she tried not to laugh at the flustered half giant a dark blush colouring his cheeks. How could anyone think he was a monster? There was something so sweet about him, almost innocent despite his years.

He cleared his voice gruffly and sifted in his seat not looking up to her, he seemed so unsure about what to do.

Rosmerta liked shy men they always did whatever she told them to do. Leaning close again she tangled her fingers in his hair. "Did you like that?" She whispered.

"Um... yeah that was... nothing to complain about there." He stammered and shifted uncomfortably knocking over the bottle then jumped to right it spilling even more.

"Then kiss me back."

It was more of an order then a request but Hagrid seemed happy to obey. Pulling her close he held her to him and captured her lips with his own. She gasped at the sudden assertion and he slid his tongue into her open mouth. Hers reacted immediately tangling with his.

She clung to him as they kissed feeling one hand in her hair; another travelled her back reaching lower. He grabbed her arse with such force it made her squeal a noise she hadn't made for some years, Hagrid pulled back.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't stop now."She encouraged him taking his hand and replacing it on her bum. He squeezed obligingly.

Rosmerta's hands left his shoulders where she'd been keeping them to trail down his chest. Undoing buttons as she went her soft fingers danced across his skin. She then unlaced her own blouse exposing even more of her full cleavage.

She watched as Hagrid subconsciously licked his lips before diving in. He put his face between them. His beard was half scratchy half tickling her breasts as he pulled her blouse down. Finding a nipple his tongue laved at it before he sucked it between his lips. His hand wandered to the other covering it entirely.

Rising he pulled her close kissing her deeply once more.

Rosmerta guided Hagrid to stand and led him back to the bar. He seemed to realize what she wanted and lifted her so she was sitting on the counter.

Their mouths met again as his hands began to wander up her skirt. Gliding along her legs she wiggled a bit beneath his touch. Leaning back on her elbows she watched him closely. His fingers stroked her barely clothed centre and she bucked up to him letting out a soft sigh.

Hagrid lifted her skirt and when he pulled down her skimpy lace knickers he let out a groan.

"Oh. Rosmerta you're so..." But his voice trailed off as he ran his palm along the soft brown curls below. He slid a finger up along her opening separating the pink folds of flesh. "So...wet."

Rosmerta laughed deep in her throat. Taking his hand she guided his slick finger past her parted lips, licking off her own cream. Hagrid grunted in desire and removing his finger lifted her up to kiss him wanting a taste too.

Laying her back down his hands travelled her body. One stopped to grab her breast while the other slid back between her legs. He dipped a finger into her and she bucked up into him. He began sliding it in and out and before long she was calling out for another.

He obliged and opening her farther with his other hand he dipped his head licking her clit.

She writhed beneath him holding his head to her. She could feel herself climbing higher, it wouldn't take much more. When he curved his fingers inside her and stroked a special spot she felt her release.

Arching her back she let out a low moan as she shuddered back to reality. It took a few moments for her breath to return enough for her to give orders but once it did she wasted no time. "Take me. Fuck me."

Hagrid fumbled with his trousers trying to hurry. When they were finally down and he was exposed Rosmerta sat up her request put on hold.

"My, my. I had hoped you'd be big everywhere but..." Leaning forward she spat into her hands before running the palms along his length. He groaned grasping at the bar to steady himself. Her tongue flicked over his head and he bucked against her mouth.

"Uh sorry I..." He stammered softly.

She smiled against his cock and swallowed just the head. She was a little disappointed at how difficult it was, all that would fit was the tip, he was so thick. But she shivered with excitement at how completely he'd fill her in other places. She grazed her tongue once from his bollocks up to his head then rose.

Laying back out she spread her legs for him.

When he aligned his cock with her opening she took in an apprehensive breath. He would be far larger than any man she'd had before. Probably larger than any man could be without the giant blood.

"We'll go slow." He said and proceeded softly to slide his head along her entrance as if asking for permission. She closed her eyes and relaxed opening for him.

It was a tight fit; she could feel a dull ache but loved every second as she felt him fill her. He didn't try to slide in all the way and for that she was grateful.

He started moving his hips sliding in and coming almost out of her slowly. Rosmerta lifted her hips to meet his with every thrust, squeezing her own breasts she pinched at the nipples. It felt amazing but too soft.

She'd been afraid to tell him she liked it rough knowing he could become twice as rough as a normal man without any effort. Now she could tell he was holding back on her account and didn't want him to.

"Hmm, Hagrid." Her voice was raspy with arousal. "Harder, fuck harder."

He hesitated slowing his already torturous pace. "I don't want ta hurt..."

"Hagrid..." she grabbed his hips pulling him into her. "I like it rough."

With a wild grunt he spread her legs wider then she knew they could go and took her powerfully. While the depth didn't change he quickened his pace and his grip on her hips tightened. She knew there would be bruises there later but couldn't care.

Her breasts bounced with the impact and she could feel every inch of her shake. With every thrust she let out a strangled cry.

"What..." Hagrid panted, "what if someone sees?" He nodded up to the visible hallway leading to the guestrooms of her inn.

Rosmerta didn't care at the moment. "Hmm if people see you're loven' you'll have the women on your side at least. Even if their husbands hate ya more than ever."

Hagrid chuckled as much as he could manage at the moment. Rosmerta tipped he head back and was rewarded with the view of the mirror behind the bar. She could see herself lying lazily back as Hagrid pounded into her his eyes were lowered to her body looking her all over in a sort of worship.

She lifted her hips and could see his cock sliding in and out of her own folds. Unsure if it was the view or the change of angle something tipped her once more into ecstasy.

She cried out louder than before arching and thrashing wildly. Through her last shivers she felt him pull out of her and a second later she heard Hagrid grunt strongly.

Finally finding the strength to open her eyes she found Hagrid shooting streams of cum onto her heaving chest. He collapsed leaning against the counter his eyes cast down. "Err, sorry about the... I wasn't sure if... I didn't want ya ta get pregnant and..."

Leaning forward she stopped his nervous mumblings with a deep kiss. Once she leaned back he was silent and watching her intently. "Not to worry." She ran her finger across her own chest scooping up his cum. "It'll clean up."

She brought the coated finger to her lips and slowly licked it off careful not to make a face at the taste. Hagrid groaned and was reaching for her when the loud bang of a door slamming shut made them both jump and look up to the hallway. No one could be seen.

Rosmerta jumped off the counter grinning wickedly. "That would have been Mrs. Monrosa. Came down here last night before closing complaining about the noise at the bar, I suppose tonight's noise was worse."

"Well it's getting late." She straightened her skirt and pulled up her blouse knowing she still looked a mess. Her hair was dishevelled her cheeks ruddy and his cum still glistened on her chest but she didn't feel the desire to clean up just yet.

Hagrid seemed reluctant to leave. "Well if ya want me ter go, I..."

"You have a class to prepare for tomorrow." Guiding him to the door he resisted mumbling something. Rosmerta stepped up close to him forcing him to catch her eye. "Now, I don't want ya to keep hiding. You hear me? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Bringing him down into a kiss when they parted she laughed using her sleeve to wipe at her cream that had been caught earlier in his beard.

"Now go." She practically shoved him out the door. Rosmerta didn't like saying goodnight after something like this, too awkward. And she knew he shouldn't stay, not this time, but just as he turned to leave she grabbed his arm.

"Come back anytime, for a drink... or anything."

She quietly closed the door behind him and locked up. Turning she frowned at the room knowing she'd have to re-clean everything they used. Looking down at her chest her hand swiped at the dried cum there. She smiled deciding to clean that last.


End file.
